Undefined
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dia terluka, dia terjatuh, dia bertahan, dan dia jatuh cinta. / AU / /oneshot collection / multi-pairing /


**Undefined**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata. Album KARA Collection yang menginspirasi jalan cerita ini adalah bukan milik saya.  
**Characters**:  
#1 – Haizaki Shougo/Momoi Satsuki/Chihiro Mayuzumi  
#2 – Akashi Seijuuro/Momoi Satsuki  
#3 – Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki  
#4 – Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki  
#5 – Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki  
**Genre**: Romance/Tragedy. **Rating**: T.

_(Dia terluka, dia terjatuh, dia bertahan, dan dia jatuh cinta.)_

* * *

**#1 - two kings; haizaki/momoi/mayuzumi; T; romance/tragedy**

**.**

Di belantara yang tertelan kegelapan hampir sepenuhnya, bunyi berisik menyeruak. Daun-daun kering malang yang terusir dari singgasananya—yang pasrah mengikuti kehendak alam yang telah menitahkan bahwa musim gugur telah tiba—terinjak kasar oleh langkah-langkah takut yang membelah hutan dengan panik.

_Jangan kejar aku, tolong, Shougo-_kun_, cukup._

Gaun hitamnya terseret, semak-semak melekat pada rendanya yang kusam. Rambut merah jambunya amat kusut, ranting-ranting berkali-kali menjebak dia dalam pelariannya. Hutan tak akan segan memberi perlakuan berat pada seorang wanita rapuh yang nekat menantangnya hanya demi sebuah nafsu bernama kebebasan. _Kau akan kujebak agar dia bisa mengambilmu kembali_, bisik hutan, tersampaikan lewat angin, namun sayang tak dia mengerti bahasanya.

"Kembali!"

_Srak_! Sulur tua membelit kakinya. Satsuki terjerembab. Haizaki—dengan jubah kelamnya yang menjuntai, penerang identitasnya sebagai insan yang terkutuk—telah hampir meraihnya. Hanya satu semak tinggi yang memisahkan keduanya.

_Kebebasan itu semu, ternyata._

Cahaya terang membutakan Satsuki sesaat. Matanya sakit. Terlalu lama berada di dalam istana yang hanya dipenuhi cahaya kelabu samar yang bahkan tak mengizinkan bayang-bayang tubuhnya sendiri untuk terlihat, membuatnya tak biasa pada cahaya putih.

"Ikut aku," jubah putih itu dibuka tudungnya. Satsuki berhenti berkedip.

Haizaki mundur.

Lawan dan kekangan adalah kebebasan. Kekangan adalah dunia hitam untuk Satsuki, kebebasan adalah dunia putih yang didambanya semenjak Haizaki menambatkan rantai untuk pergelangan tangannya. Rantai kutukan lambang rasa posesif. Rasa posesif Haizaki yang tak pernah mengenal rasa iba. Iba atas Satsuki, tawanan cintanya.

Jadi ... lelaki berjubah putih di depannya ini adalah lambang kebebasan, begitukah, jika dinilai dari hukum perseberangan elemen alam?

Satsuki tak buang waktu. Diraihnya tangan hangat itu, menurut saja dengan bimbingannya, entah kemana dia dibawa, dia tak peduli. Yang dia ingin hanya menjauhkan diri dari Haizaki dan sekarang dia punya senjata untuk memerangi Haizaki jika lelaki itu memaksa untuk menarik tangannya kembali ke jurang hitam. Dia telah menemukan orang lain yang bisa dipinjam tangannya untuk membantu dia melarikan diri dari kisah cinta yang tak dihiasi hal selain penyiksaan dan pemaksaan.

Rambut sang penyelamat adalah kelabu. Matanya serupa. Wajahnya amat dingin, tapi tangannya hangat. Langkah larinya mantap—dan yang terlebih lagi, dia tak sekalipun melonggarkan gengamannya.

Di belakang sana, tak ada lagi Sang Jubah Hitam. Dia mundur.

.

"Chihiro. Mayuzumi Chihiro," katanya, ketika mereka berlari melintasi terowongan. Satsuki tertawan oleh suaranya.

Langkah mereka berhenti mendadak di pertengahan lorong lembab yang berbau kematian itu. Mayuzumi mengangkat tangan Satsuki, gerak tangannya dengan pasti melepaskan rantai di sana, membuangnya ke lantai terowongan yang basah. Tak ada kata-kata lagi ketika dia selesai melakukannya dan membawa Satsuki berlari lagi.

.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah istriku," ucapnya singkat, ketika pintu besar putih terbuka untuk Satsuki. "Ini istana barumu. Lupakan iblis itu."

.

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, kebebasan dapat menawan Satsuki pada sebuah cinta baru yang menciptakan bahagia untuknya dan menyalakan lagi api asa kehidupannya, membuainya dalam sebuah cerita tentang cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Menggelikan jika Satsuki tak menikmati itu. Sentuhan Mayuzumi, senyuman tipis penuh kasihnya, pelafalannya akan "Satsuki" yang begitu lembut dan memanja, pelukan hangatnya dan cahaya matanya, adalah hal yang memberitahu Satsuki bahwa inilah rasa cinta yang sejati dan sesungguhnya. Bukan kisah cinta yang didasarkan pemaksaan dan hanya sebagai alat pemuas nafsu belaka.

Mayuzumi benar-benar menyelamatkannya, bukan hanya dari Haizaki, namun juga dari sebuah cara pikir yang buruk tentang cinta. Dia tak lagi pesimis, berterima kasihlah untuk Mayuzumi dan segala perlakuan indahnya di dalam istana putih penuh sinar ini.

_Aku bukan iblis lagi, bukan?_ Satsuki memastikan, sebab kini dia telah berada di tangan seorang malaikat, tak lagi melayani seorang iblis yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih, Chihiro-_kun_, aku mencintaimu," Satsuki tahu bahwa jika dia membisikkan ini setiap hari untuk Mayuzumi, ungkapannya akan terdengar murahan, namun tak ada lagi yang bisa dia berikan untuk Mayuzumi sebagai rasa terima kasih. Dia tak punya uang, harta, hanya pengakuan yang bisa dia persembahkan.

Pengakuan tulus dia rasa lebih berharga daripada harta belaka.

.

Tapi malam itu, semuanya runyam.

Dia bermimpi akan Haizaki. Mereka berdansa di bawah rembulan yang tersenyum sinis, Bermandikan cahaya lilin merah, wangi mawar menguar menyamarkan aroma Haizaki, dan lelaki itu berkali-kali mengecup lehernya.

Dan Satsuki tersenyum.

Satsuki tak mengerti mengapa. Mengapa memorinya masih menyimpan ruang untuk hal yang dia benci, untuk hal yang dia ingin usir pergi, untuk kisah yang tak ingin dia ingat lagi? Lucu sekali.

Ketika dia membuka mata, dia ada di pelukan Mayuzumi. Salah satu tangan lelaki itu merangkul pinggangnya erat. Kenapa dia masih memimpikan Haizaki, kalau begitu? Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri. Harapan bahwa itu hanya mimpi belaka—dan bukan sebuah cuplikan masa depan yang akan dia jelang—dia ucapkan.

Oksigen masuk ke paru-parunya dengan membawa aroma Haizaki—Satsuki terkesiap.

Dan samar-samar, dia mendengar, "Satsuki, kau milikku. Aku mencintaimu."

Satsuki juga merasakan salah satu tangan merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang. Tangan Haizaki. Erat dan hangat, tidak seperti yang dulu, yang posesif, yang siap menyiksanya jika dia menolak apapun titah Haizaki, yang mampu menundukkannya hanya dengan sekali tamparan—dan Satsuki tak berdaya.

Mayuzumi masih tertidur lelap, malam yang senyap serta bekulah yang mendengar bahwa ada nama "Shougo-_kun_' dibisikkan di dalam isakan Satsuki.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**#2 - piano; akashi/momoi; T; tragedy/romance**

**.**

Waktu menghidangkan segalanya. Pahit, manis, asam, garam, semuanya selaras dia sajikan pada saat yang tak bisa ditebak. Dia punya kuasa atas semesta, sebab Tuhan-lah pemegang tuas kendalinya.

Satsuki tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah mimpi yang konyol. Mengendalikan waktu adalah di luar kemampuannya. Kemampuan manusia di manapun, di atas bumi, tak ada yang mampu memberi titah agar barang semenit sang waktu berlari mundur. Tak ada. Tak akan bisa.

Entah dia merapalkan sihir seperti apapun, merancang teknologi secanggih apapun, tak ada satu pun yang bisa mengembalikan keadaan dan mengulang banyak hal. Nyawa pun tak bisa dipertukarkan. Satu detik pun tak akan dapat dibayar dengan satu nyawa. Lihat dari fakta ini, begitu mudahnya waktu tertawa atas manusia yang menangisi takdir, bukan?

Satsuki memandang jasad di hadapannya. Dia sesungguhnya bersedia menukar nyawanya agar waktu bisa kembali lagi dan berhenti di masa bahagianya, agar dia tak perlu merasakan kehilangan.

_Korban tunggal dari kecelakaan ini adalah Akashi Seijuuro, menderita cedera berat di kepala dan diperkirakan, dia tewas di tempat kejadian._

Satsuki berlutut. Suara pembaca berita itu adalah horor baginya, namun terus menghantuinya dari berbagai sisi. Seolah, pikirannya sudah salah menerjemahkan kehendak hatinya, yang ingin melupakan itu semua, dengan malah memutar memori itu berulang-ulang.

Beberapa orang meraih pundaknya, mengelus pundaknya, tak dia tahu siapa mereka, tak dia pedulikan itu. _Sei-kun, Sei-kun, Sei-kun_, terucap berulang kali dari bibirnya yang gemetar, perihnya hati disisipkan di dalamnya, lirihnya sebutan itu memberitahukan pada semesta bahwa dia sama sekali belum menerima.

Tapi, waktu tak mau memberi pengertian. Dia tak punya kata 'toleransi' pada pencinta manapun yang terpaksa harus kehilangan belahan jiwanya seiring dia berjalan menuakan kehidupan manusia.

.

Kaki Satsuki menapak ruang tertinggi dari rumah yang hanya tinggal miliknya sendiri itu. Lantai ketiga, yang sekarang sengeri istana tanpa penghuni, menghadiahkan dia seribu kado berwujud kotak-kotak memori lama yang terbuka kembali begitu Satsuki memasuki ruang itu.

Apalagi, piano di ujung sana.

Akashi sering memainkan itu untuknya. Lagu tanpa lirik sering dia hadiahkan di tengah malam, yang berujung pada tertidurnya Satsuki di bahu Akashi, namun dia akan terbangun di pagi hari dengan nyaman di atas ranjang, dengan salah satu tangan Akashi merangkulnya dan lagu yang dimainkan Akashi yang terputar di kepalanya menjadi penyambut dia dari alam mimpinya.

Piano itu hadiah Akashi untuk pernikahan mereka—namun Satsuki tak pernah bisa memainkannya, dia berulang kali bilang pada Akashi bahwa dia buta nada walau dia seorang penikmat musik. Akhirnya, Akashi-lah yang bermurah hati memainkan itu setiap malam untuknya saat dia tidak sedang direpotkan oleh pekerjaannya.

Akashi pergi, namun memori di piano itu masih melekat. Seakan setiap nada yang ditekan adalah tombol pemutar tayangan masa lalu yang semuanya bertema Akashi.

.

Satsuki melemparkan pemantik api pada piano itu.

Satsuki tak berhasil memusnahkan memori akan Akashi di sana, namun apilah yang melakukannya. Jilatannya melahap setiap tuts yang dahulu selalu dijamahi Akashi, panasnya melelehkan tubuh sang piano, lumat tanpa ampun—seperti kejamnya sang waktu menertawakan Satsuki yang hanya bisa berlutut mendapati takdir putusnya benang penyambung cinta dia dan Akashi hanya karena kematian.

Satsuki menuju luar balkon, hujan sedang turun, dan dia biarkan dirinya terinjak kaki-kaki hujan yang besar dan rapat. Dia tak peduli bahwa api di belakangnya sana tak kenyang hanya dengan melahap piano—dan mulai melahap lantai dan segala yang ada di dekatnya—Satsuki sama sekali tak mau tahu. Dia tak ingin memikirkannya.

Dia hanya ingin Akashi datang bersama malaikat,** menjemputnya**.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**#3 - silent admirer; kuroko/momoi; K+; romance**

**.**

Satsuki suka dia, yang berdiri di antara rerumpun mawar mekar di tengah-tengah taman. Satsuki tertarik padanya, dia yang membawa sebuah buku di tangan dan berdiri sambil melirik ke beberapa arah setiap beberapa menit sekali—yang kadang menyunggingkan senyum tipis nan samar—yang seakan bisa hilang walau hanya sekali tersapu angin—setiap ada paragraf yang menarik.

_Aku suka dia aku suka dia aku suka dia aku suka—_Satsuki harus menghentikan hatinya berbicara hal yang sama berulang kali dengan interval yang rapat begitu, sebab hal itu hanya menambah hasratnya untuk melompat-lompat senang di tempat untuk mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasa pada pemuda yang satu angkatan dengannya itu.

Oh Tuhan, betapa hebat mimpinya tentang pemuda itu.

_Tetsu-kun, aku suka padamu, padamu, padamu!_

Sayang, ungkapan itu tak mampu dilepaskan oleh suara. Satsuki terlalu malu, takut dia hanya akan pingsan dan terlihat menyedihkan jika dia mengungkapkan itu langsung pada sang target. Bisa hancur imej dia sebelum dia sempat memperkenalkan diri. _Well,_ tiga bulan masuk SMA baru ini, tiga bulan itulah Satsuki memainkan peran menjadi seorang penggemar yang menyembunyikan cinta rahasianya di balik tiang. Uh-oh, di balik tiang? Oke, bagi sesiapa yang memperhatikan Satsuki setiap hari, tentunya pasti akan hafal di mana posisi Satsuki setiap kali pemuda tampan itu berada di jangkauan pandangnya—benar, di balik tiang! Hanya dari sanalah Satsuki berani mengaguminya diam-diam sambil tersenyum tersipu-sipu layaknya seorang bocah yang baru kena hujan permen.

_Aku suka kau, Tetsu-kun_!

Ah, andainya Satsuki berani berbicara lebih lantang lagi.

"Hello."

"Hai. Selamat pagi," buku bersampul putih itu ditutup ketika bibirnya menggumamkan salam balasan.

Kali ini, tiang yang menjadi saksi bagaimana wajah Satsuki seakan hilang ekspresi, mati rasa, tak berganti rautnya semenjak dia melihat bahwa pemuda itu dihampiri oleh seorang perempuan manis yang pakaiannya amat imut, menggemaskan, pendukung wajahnya yang memang indah dipandang.

Lukisan mimpi Satsuki telah tercoreng, hancur, tak indah lagi dilihat.

.

Dengan dipisahkan oleh beberapa kuda imitasi di arena itu, Satsuki hanya menaruh pusat perhatian netranya pada dua orang di depan sana—sang pujaan hati, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan gadis lain di sisinya, yang mana mereka berdua sama-sama memegang sebuah gulali besar yang bahkan warnanya pun serasi. Oh, manisnya mereka!

_Siapa itu Tetsu-kun, siapa itu, siapa itu, siapa itu, siapa itu, siapa itu—apa itu pacarmu?_

Iya, Satsuki tahu, dia amat menyedihkan kali ini. Lihat itu, mereka berduaan, dan dia hanya menaiki kuda ini sendirian sambil menunggu putaran wahana permainan ini selesai. Malang, ya. Tapi perjuangan cinta apa yang tidak melewati tahap kemalangan, Kawan? Poin inilah yang tetap menghidupkan mimpi Satsuki meski dia tahu Kuroko sedang tersenyum dengan seorang perempuan lain sebagai penyebabnya.

.

Gaun putih yang cantik, di baliknya ada wahana yang bercahaya, langit di atasnya cerah, dan sebuah janji yang sedang menunggu waktu untuk dipenuhi ... ah, adakah tingkatan yang mengekspresikan keindahan lebih dari sekadar makna superlatif?

Satsuki, dengan gaun putihnya, menanti Kuroko datang, dan berdiri di depan wahana kuda-kudaan yang dilampui dengan tataan yang sedemikian cantiknya itu. Dia sesekali tersenyun, berharap senyum dapat menjadi obat pereda sesaat bagi jantungnya yang melompat-lompat tak sabar.

Satsuki tak perlu menunggu waktu lama. Kuroko datang, sebuket bunga mawar dia hadiahkan.

"Cantik sekali, Tetsu-_kun_. Terima kasih—aku sangat suka ini!"

"Sama-sama, Momoi-_san_," senyumnya memang amat tipis, tapi perubahan ekspresi seperti itu adalah sebuah hal berharga sebab Satsuki tahu bahwa Kuroko adalah tipe yang amat sangat jarang mengubah raut wajahnya selain daripada ekspresi tenang saja.

Baru saja kalimat itu berakhir, ketenangan langit dipecahkan oleh puluhan kembang api warna-warni.

Mereka menontonnya berdua, Satsuki menentukan bahwa inilah puncak rasa bahagianya—apalagi ketika jemari Kuroko perlahan-lahan mulai menyentuh kulitnya dan mengakhiri sentuhan malu-malunya dengan sebuah genggaman hangat. Betapa indahnya musim panas ini!

.

Lagu dari wahana itu dikeraskan, membangunkan Satsuki.

Oh, hanya mimpi di siang bolong. Satsuki lekas-lekas menggelengkan kepala, menyuntikkan fakta pada otaknya bahwa itu semua hanya khayal semata. Tak ada malam musim panas di mana Kuroko datang padanya dengan sebuket bunga—_itu tak ada, tak ada, tak ada!_

Dia mengusap wajahnya. Dia memandang sebal pada kuda yang dinaikinya—dan, ugh, ucapkan belasungkawa pada si kuda imitasi karena Satsuki memukul-mukul kepalanya karena sebal sebab itu semua hanya mimpi saja. Ah, namanya juga orang jatuh cinta. _Puppy love_. Masih polos dan hanya tahu dua hal: mengagumi secara rahasia dan sedikit rasa cemburu.

Satsuki perlu tahu siapa gadis itu, agar dia dapat memutuskan bahwa tekadnya untuk mengejar Kuroko tidak keliru. Dipandanginya mereka berdua, berharap menemukan fakta barang hanya satu.

Tapi, memandangi tak akan memberi hasil apa-apa kecuali dia bisa menyuarakannya—Satsuki pun menunduk sambil mengembuskan napas panjang-panjang.

.

"Tetsuya, kurasa dia memperhatikan kita. Kau kenal dia?"

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang. "Ya, _nee-san._ Dia teman satu angkatanku."

.

Satsuki kaget. Rasanya dia ada mendengar kata '_nee-san_' terucapkan oleh suara yang seperti suara Kuroko—dia agak tak yakin dengan pendengarannya sebab musik di taman hiburan ini begitu bising, bercampur dengan suara lain dan menyebabkan sebuah kekacauan kecil di indera pendengar Satsuki.

Tapi dia yakin, dia tak salah dengar. Kekuatan firasat, eh?

"Hmmm, _nee-san _rasa dia cantik."

* * *

**#**

* * *

**#4 - broken; aomine/momoi; T; romance/tragedy**

**.**

Di antara cipratan-cipratan air yang membasahi mobil, busa-busa yang melumuri mobil dengan bau mawar yang khas, ada momen-momen yang mengundang tawa dan bisa membuat pelakunya merasa bisa menyejajarkan diri dengan orang terbahagia di muka bumi. Ada pelukan-pelukan hangat yang terjadi, yang mana busa-busa yang memandikan mobil itu sempat meletup seluruhnya sebelum pelukan itu berakhir. Mungkin, mereka lupa bahwa mereka punya aktivitas penting lainnya selain berpelukan belaka.

Mereka tertawa, mereka bahagia.

(Dulu.)

Selain itu, ada perjalanan liburan sederhana yang bisa saja diwarnai adu mulut konyol serupa, "Kaubisa menyetir tidak, sih, Satsuki?" atau, "Dai-_chaaaan_, kau terlalu ngebut!" yang kemudian berakhir dengan aksi merajuk Satsuki, kemudian Daiki dapat dengan mudah meredakannya hanya dengan rangkulan penuh yang memanjakan Satsuki.

Pengantin baru, lumrah kata mereka. Tapi mereka tetap melakukan apa-apa yang manis hingga beberapa waktu lamanya, hingga mereka tak terlalu pantas lagi disebut sebagai predikat itu.

Jadi, orang-orang pikir bahwa mereka selamanya akan bertahan seperti itu.

(Tapi, waktu pasti mengubah sesuatu. Yang menjadi masalah hanya cepat atau lambatnya.)

Sering, mereka berbelanja bersama, datang ke rumah dengan lelah dan bahan-bahan di pelukan namun mereka tak jua hilang determinasi untuk memasak semua kendati berkeliling supermarket untuk membeli barang-barang pun sudah menguras energi. Daiki yang berperan lebih banyak, karena Satsuki baru belajar memasak setelah mereka menikah saja.

Dapur akan menjadi lokasi rekaman adegan-adegan manis. Mencicipi makanan secara satu sendok berdua akan berujung pada kecupan kecil di bibir, kadang sampai meluas area jangkaunya hingga ke leher jika Daiki merasa bahwa aroma sabun strawberry Satsuki tercium menggoda hari itu.

Pernah juga mereka nonton film berdua, Satsuki akan berbaring di pangkuan Daiki dan Satsuki tak akan bisa menghabiskan film tersebut karena dia keburu tertidur dengan elusan tangan Daiki pada rambut halusnya sebagai pengantar sebelum lelap menyerbu.

(Keadaan adalah sesuatu yang agresif, dia tidak pernah mau diam di tempat, dia selalu membalik diri, mengubah atas menjadi bawah, bawah menjadi atas, sesukanya, kapan dia mau, tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu.)

Banyak kemesraan yang dilangsungkan, semua orang mereka-reka bahwa mereka akan solid karena dengan hal-hal itu pasti ikatan yang lebih kuat akan terbentuk, tetapi ternyata, ada masalah yang tak dapat diduga.

Beberapa bulan setelah lakon-lakon intim itu mereka lakukan, Satsuki mengasingkan diri dari rumah, pergi sebuah kafe sepi di dalam sebuah gang di pusat kota, melarikan diri dari masalah.

Nah, bukankah sudah dinyatakan sebelumnya, bahwa tak selamanya hal-hal manis bertahan? Telah terjadi sebuah pertengkaran hanya karena masalah, "Kau selalu menganggapku adikmu, Satsuki, kaupikir aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri?"

Tentu, gejolak amarah terjadi di dalam diri Satsuki dan dia mogok bicara pada suaminya hingga tiga hari, sampai sekarang, sampai saat ini yang mana dia sedang menikmati cocktail sendiri, sambil menyesali betapa kekanakannya suaminya yang tak mau peduli bahwa sebenarnya dia melakukan itu semata-mata karena rasa sayang.

Kemarin malam seharusnya adalah perayaan satu tahun mereka menikah, namun tak ada yang berarti. Suasana sedingin es. Daiki memecahkan gelas, sepertinya kesal dengan keadaan. Kue yang telah disiapkan Satsuki, yang dia harap bisa mencairkan kebekuan dan mengubah semua agar kembali menjadi seperti dahulu, batal dia sajikan untuk Daiki karena insiden pemecahan gelas itu terlanjur membuatnya sakit hati.

Jadi ... apa semua adegan hangat yang menggelitik perut itu tak terlihat berharga lagi hanya karena pertengkaran akan hal kecil? Tak lagi bisa jadi memori yang mungkin bisa jadi pengobat keegoisan? Entah. Satsuki tak memikirkan momen-momen itu lagi. Dia hanya marah, marah, marah—juga menyesalkan mengapa Daiki tidak bisa lebih peka lagi atas perasaannya.

Cocktail itu tidak dihabiskan Satsuki. Dia tersesat terlalu jauh di dalam pikirannya sendiri yang cuma dipenuhi oleh rasa kesal.

Menaiki taksi seorang diri malah mengundang banyak kenangan yang sering mereka lakukan di dalam mobil hijau muda mereka. Saat lagu lembut diputar, maka dia akan iseng-iseng menyandari tubuh Daiki dan kadang itu membuat sang suami mengomel karena mengganggu konsentrasinya menyetir, atau bisa juga, saat di lampu merah, Daiki akan iseng-iseng memainkan rambut Satsuki dan Satsuki membalasnya dengan mencubit pipi Daiki.

Tak tahan dengan serbuan kenangan, Satsuki meminta sopir taksi untuk berhenti di sebuah kafe lain di tepi jalan. Dia tak tahu akan melakukan apa di sana, biarlah dia seperti anak yang tersesat, asalkan dia tidak pulang sekarang.

.

Di ujung jalan, sebenarnya Daiki telah menunggu di mobil.

Satsuki hanya melihatnya sekilas, namun matanya yang dibanjiri keperihan segera memindahkan pandangan dari sana.

Daiki menatap pantulan diri Satsuki di spion sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang seharusnya segera memanggil Satsuki namun terhalang gengsi.

Satsuki, di sana, tak bisa membangun bendungan pada matanya.

.

Seharusnya mereka tak perlu menyesatkan diri mereka di lorong keegoisan untuk mengetahui bahwa mereka masih saling membutuhkan dan mencintai.

* * *

**#**

* * *

**#5 - guitar; kise/momoi; K+; tragedy/romance**

**.**

"Aku tidak pernah akan main gitar lagi," itu bunyi keputusan Satsuki yang membuatnya tidak ingin lagi masuk ke gudang di belakang rumahnya.

Tetapi, satu tahun setelah kejadian _itu _terjadi, dia tidak tahan juga untuk tidak memasukinya. Dan—apa yang dia temukan pertama kali?

Gitar putih itu. Bukan, bukan miliknya. Bukan pula dia yang membeli. Semua kejadiannya terangkai dalam sebuah paragraf takdir yang sempat mengisi kehidupannya beberapa waktu lalu, dan terpaksa diakhiri dengan kata penutup yang menyedihkan.

Kali itu, Satsuki sudah memasang tekad kuat-kuat untuk belajar gitar, dan itulah yang membuatnya datang ke toko musik tersebut. Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gitar putih yang manis, yang dipajang sebagai primadona. Sayang, dia kalah cepat, seorang pemuda menyambarnya duluan.

Satsuki mengikutinya sampai jauh. Selain karena tertarik akan wajah si pemuda yang begitu manis, Satsuki juga berpikir bahwa lelaki ini pasti amat mencintai musik, terbukti dari binar matanya yang begitu mantap saat dia memandangi gitar-gitar di toko tadi. Dia pasti bisa mengajariku, pikir Satsuki.

"Aku Kise," begitu katanya, setelah Satsuki mengatakan "_Sumimasen_," dari balik punggung si pemuda di jalan yang sepi itu, seusai membuang seluruh rasa segannya. Perkenalan itu manis karena mereka sama-sama tersenyum setelah mengenalkan nama masing-masing.

Pertemuan semakin sering terjadi. Kise mengajarinya gitar dengan penuh semangat. Pemuda murah senyum itu bahkan mulai menuliskan sebuah lagu untuk mereka berdua, untuk dipelajari Satsuki.

Mereka ber-_high five_ ketika lagu itu semakin mendekati rampung saat mereka mengerjakannya di rumah Satsuki. Kise tersenyum lebar sambil berucap, "Ini pasti akan jadi keren, Momocchi!"

Di saat tangan mereka bersentuhan itulah, Satsuki sadar bahwa Kise menyayanginya, terlihat dari mata si pirang, dengan jelas, dengan begitu meyakinkannya.

Dan dia pun mencintai Kise.

Lagu itu telah dibuat partiturnya dengan rapi oleh Kise. Mereka sering menyanyikannya bersama—Satsuki yang telah hafal liriknya pun bisa mengikuti permainan gitar Kise dengan mudah. Kadang, mereka menyanyikannya di jalan dan mengundang perhatian orang-orang—ada hadiah berupa aplaus dari mereka setelah lagu itu selesai. Kadang pula, mereka memainkannya di tepi taman, di atas bangku, dan di waktu-waktu senggang mereka setelah berjalan-jalan.

Adalah sebuah malam di penghujung musim panas ketika mereka berkemah di atap rumah Satsuki. Kise membawa serta gitarnya. Mereka bernyanyi bersama. Mereka bahagia.

Satsuki iseng mengerjai Kise dengan mengoleskan pemulas kuku di tangan Kise. Kise hanya tertawa, kemudian mengubah tawanya menjadi senyuman manis penuh kasih ketika tahu betapa eratnya Satsuki menggenggam tangannya.

"Momocchi lucu kalau tersenyum manis begitu, _ssu_."

"Aku juga suka senyum Ki-_chan_."

Dan lagu itu dikumandangkan lagi.

.

Satsuki tertidur di mulut tenda, lama, ketika Kise menuliskan banyak hal di dalam sebuah buku dan menggoreskan spidol hitam di atas gitar putihnya.

.

Satsuki terbangun, Kise tidak ada di sisinya.

Satsuki memang tak panik pada awalnya, namun gitar yang tertinggal dan Kise yang tak hadir meski dipanggil berkali-kali mengundang firasat buruk.

Ditemukannya buku itu—dan tulisan panjang Kise di dalamnya. Dia bercerita banyak hal, tentang cintanya, tentang perasaannya untuk Satsuki, tentang hatinya yang begitu berat untuk pergi dari momen-momen bahagia mereka—dan dari semua itu bisa ditarik sebuah kesimpulan:

_Aku menderita sakit yang parah pada otakku, Momocchi. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan lebih banyak kesedihan karena sakitku semakin mengerikan. Semoga kau bahagia dan bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatmu selalu tersenyum. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Momocchi. Kalau aku benar-benar __**pergi**__, semoga kautahu, bahwa di saat itu aku masih mencintaimu._

Jeritan tak mampu disuarakan, alih-alih, tangislah yang melampiaskan rasa kehilangan.

.

Bahkan, sekarang, setelah satu tahun lebih berlalu, Satsuki belum bisa melepaskan Kise.

Hanya gitar itu pengobat rindunya akan Kise yang tak tahu kemana dan tak bisa dihubungi lagi.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: ada yang pernah dengerin lagu-lagu di album KARA Collection, yang bahasa Jepang itu? Lagunya keren semua! masing-masing member KARA punya lagu solo di sana, dan MV dari lagu-lagu merekalah yang menginspirasi karya ini. semuanya sesuai urutan  
bagian #1, MV Gyuri: Day Dream  
#2, MV Seungyeon: Guilty  
#3, MV Hara: Secret Love  
#4, MV Nicole: Lost  
#5, MV Jiyoung: Wanna Do.  
Plot fic ini diambil dari jalur cerita MV-nya. Silahkan jelajahi internet kalau penasaran dengan lagu-lagu dan MV-nya n.n recommended banget, lho! makanya, saking sukanya sama lagu dan video klipnya, sampai kuwujudkan dalam bentuk fic begini wwww

terima kasih sudah membaca! o/


End file.
